The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having an improved stand-off device.
Electrical card connector is commonly mounted on a main board by soldering. In order to prevent liquid solder from entering an inner portion of the electrical card connector, a stand-off device is positioned on a bottom portion thereof. Related inventions are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83215629 and 83218076.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stand-off device 2 of an electrical card connector 3 is positioned on each of opposite ends of each leading arm 30 thereof. One end of the stand-off device 2 is an engaging end 21 and the other end of the stand-off device 2 is a supporting end 22. The diameter of the supporting end 22 is larger than that of the engaging end 21. The engaging end 21 of the stand-off device 2 is retained in a corresponding receiving hole 1 defined in the leading arm 30; thus, the electrical card connector can be securely attached on the circuit board.
Since opposite ends of the conventional stand-off device 2 have different diameters and the engaging end 21 is fittingly engaged within the receiving hole 1, the stand-off device 2 must be precisely shaped by spinning, drilling and other processes. Thus, the manufacturing process is laborious and costly. Furthermore, the conventional stand-off device is engaged with the insulative leading arm which does not provide electromagnetic shielding. Hence, there is a need for a stand-off device which can be easily manufactured and assembled.